


The Candlemaker

by epic_shish_kabob



Series: A Strangeness of Drabbles [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e013 A Story About You, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, inpired by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_shish_kabob/pseuds/epic_shish_kabob
Summary: You wonder if they are blind or if they enjoy the sensation of touch.





	The Candlemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to kill writer's block and keep working on an X-Files story.

The candlemaker has ten fingers and seven fingerprints. They smear yellow wax on the edges of tables and on the walls, skin warmed and still soft to your touch. You have never even seen them in the same room as a candle, but you assume they make candles because what else would one do with so much beeswax? 

You wonder how the candlemaker obtains so much beeswax. Perhaps they have some kind of deal with the bees. The candlemaker must not be human, because you know that the bees refuse to do any kind of business with humans. 

But maybe the wax isn't beeswax. 

The candlemaker always runs their fingers along the walls of the corridor. You have never seen them do this, but you sometimes find opaque streaks of wax on the shine of polished wood. They must have long arms. You wonder if they're blind, or if they enjoy the sensation of touch.


End file.
